Harry Potter and the Life He Never Had
by AJ and MO Potter
Summary: This is an AU story about Harry Potter. Instead of choosing Peter to be their Secret Keeper, Lily and James don't take no for an answer from Sirius. Harry grows up as the oldest Potter child. He has three siblings, best friends, and knows he's a wizard. The night of October 31st 1981 Frank and Alice Longbottom are killed making Neville the chosen one. Up for Adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**New story! This story focuses on the life that Harry never had the chance to know. This is AU and I have no idea where this idea even came from. I just wish I could post it all here for you today, but alas I have things that keep me pretty busy through the day. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A man of about twenty years old sits next to his wife in the hospital. She is sleeping peacefully after giving birth to their first born son Harry. The man was holding the baby when a knock came at the door. "Come in," the man said and an older woman walked in.

"Mr. Potter," the woman said. "Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore are here to see you."

"Thank you, Nurse Bones," Mr. Potter replied. "And please call me James. You've known me for years."

"Right, I will tell them you will be out in a few minutes," Nurse Bones said and walked out the door.

"Lils," James said nudging his sleeping wife's shoulder. "Lily, wake up, my love."

Lily yawned as she opened her eyes and said, "What is it James?"

"Can you take Harry? Dumbledore and Padfoot are here and they want to see me," James replied.

"Sure, but you will tell me everything when you get back in here," Lily demanded. "I may have just given birth, but I am still a member of the Order and I deserve to know."

"As you should, my dear," a voice came from the doorway. "James, if you would please follow me there is a meeting to be held."

"What about Lily and Harry?" James asked.

"Molly and Marlene will be here to keep watch," the man said.

"Alright," James agreed then kissed Lily on the lips and kissed Harry on the forehead before following the man out the door. "Where is Sirius?"

"Bloody hell, Prongs took you long enough," a man said from a bench behind a newspaper.

"Padfoot, why are you reading a muggle newspaper?" James asked Sirius.

"I just love reading these comic strips," Sirius replied. "Now, Dumbledore let's head off."

"Wait, I'm not leaving until Alice and Molly are here," James said.

"Then wait no longer," a ginger haired woman said walking around the corner along with a woman with long blonde hair. "James, Lily and Harry will be safe with us here, you go to the meeting."

"Thank you so much Molly," James said. "Marlene, it's good to see you."

"You too James," Marlene said. "Now, off you three go the rest of the Order is waiting for you."

With that the three men walked out of the hospital. "Now, let's just all grab a hold of this feather and we will be taken right to headquarters," Dumbledore said as James and Sirius both grabbed a hold of the feather they disappeared from the spot and ended up in front of an old house.

"Sirius, Grimmauld Place looks a bit more grim than normal," James said.

"I know, it's just rubbish," Sirius replied. "Dumbledore said we should make it look as if no one has lived there since Mother died. That way the Death Eaters don't come snooping."

"And I was right," Dumbledore said. "Let's get inside."

The three men walked into the front door and were met with wands in their faces, "What was the focus of our last meeting?"

"The prophecy," Dumbledore replied and the wands lowered. "Very good defense Alastor, now let's get this meeting started so that young James can go back to his family."

"Follow me," Alastor said. "Remus, send a message to Molly. Tell her that they arrived safely."

"Right," said the man to his right as he walked into the first room on the right of the hall.

The men walked into the dining room at the end of the hall and were met with silence. "Everyone be seated," Dumbledore said and waited until everyone was seated and Remus had joined them. "Let this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix officially begin. Alastor you have the floor."

"Right," Alastor said. "The Ministry has been infiltrated by Death Eaters. The Aurors are running interference as are all the Minister workers who are members of the Order or are just against the Death Eaters. We have been successful in figuring out what they are looking for and have blocked their attempts at gaining it."

"And what is it they are going after?" James asked.

"The Prophecy," Alastor replied. "We believe he may know some of it, but not the whole thing and he wants to know it all. As we meet as the seventh month dies there have been two children born. One to the Longbottoms and one to the Potters, I propose that they and their families go into hiding."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "All in favor for the Potter Family and the Longbottom Family go into hiding."

All hands were raised except for James and Frank Longbottom. "The motion carries. This meeting is adjourned. Frank and James stay after I wish to speak to you both."

After everyone had left, just James, Frank, and Dumbledore remained. "Now, I understand why neither of you want to go into hiding, but it must be done. We must not let Tom get either of the boys. Now I suggest the Fidelius Charm and that once you pick your secret keepers that they also go into hiding."

"Very well Dumbledore," James said. "Even though Lily will probably yell at me and then you and probably even Sirius, I can't say no as long as it keeps my family safe."

"Alice will throw a fit, but I think it is for the best," Frank said. "I know my mum will throw an even bigger fit so I better tell her last."

"Then you two better be off to St. Mungo's," Dumbledore said pulling out a paperweight from his cloak. "This will take you to the lobby. Get them out as soon as possible and to somewhere safe."

The two nodded and then disappeared from the room. When they arrived at the hospital they both went their separate ways to their wives. James arrived at Lilies room and was greeted by Molly.

"How did the meeting go dear?" Molly asked.

"We are going into hiding as well as the Longbottoms," James replied. "Arthur probably has more information for you. And I suggest you get home as we are getting out as soon as possible."

"Then I will see you at hopefully a safer time," Molly said as she hugged James and walked away.

James took a deep breath and walked into the hospital room. Lily was sitting up holding a sleeping Harry and just glared at James as he walked over to sit down. "How much did you hear?" James asked.

"All of it," Lily replied and James grimaced at the glare he was receiving. "I may not like it, but I believe we have to do it. James, how are we going to hide?"

"I thought about the old cottage my parents have in Godric's Hollow that they wanted to give to us as a wedding present. Then we use the Fidelius Charm and pick a secret keeper," James replied.

"Who would that be?" Lily asked.

"I'd say Sirius or Remus," James replied.

"What about Peter?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," James responded. "He was a good friend in school, but he just doesn't act like he is trustworthy anymore. He's always the last one to arrive for the meetings and the first to leave. He never even talks to us anymore."

"Maybe he is just overwhelmed by something," Lily suggested. "You know how he used to be during exams in school."

"Yeah, but something is different about him. Sirius said that he's been seen in Knockturn Alley a lot recently. I don't want to say he's spying, but he's acting very strange. We were going to confront him about it soon, but now that we have to go into hiding we just don't have the time," James explained. "I wish I trusted him enough for this, but right now I just don't anymore."

"Okay, then go with your gut," Lily said just as a doctor came in.

"Mrs. Potter, I need to give you a few potions and then you can leave," the doctor said as she handed Lily three phials of potions. "The green one is for the tenderness, the blue is for the pain of the first one, and the purple one is to help start the healing. You will need to take a purple one every day for one month. After you run out you will be able to resume love making. Any questions, from either of you?"

"I think we are all good," James replied.

"Then you are free to go," the doctor said as she walked out the door.

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter is just to give you a sense of what is going to happen in the story. Updates will be every other week until I am close to finishing it up and then there will be weekly updates. _

_See you in two weeks._


	2. October 31, 1981

Chapter 2- October 31st 1981

James was sitting in his office when he heard a loud pop from outside of his home. He got up and went to see what it was. When he got to the door he saw his best friend Sirius Black standing there about to knock on the door. As Sirius started knocking James opened the door and held a wand to his face and asked, "What did we get detention for from McGonagall in our fourth year?"

"We were caught sneaking back from the kitchens," Sirius replied and James lowered his wand.

"I wasn't expecting a visit Padfoot," James said pulling his best friend inside the house.

"This isn't a planned visit," Sirius said while his face filled with emotion. "Prongs, Wormtail has betrayed us and so has Marlene."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Marlene was the Longbottom's Secret Keeper," Sirius started. "After they went into hiding so did Marlene. Well come to find out only one person knew where she had gone and that was Peter. When Dumbledore summoned us for the meeting tonight neither Marlene nor Peter were in attendance. Alastor and I found Peter at the Leaky Cauldron and he ran. We couldn't find him. When we tried to summon Marlene all we got in response was a message from an Auror team Marlene had been murdered, but there was no sign of a struggle. Marlene was killed by someone she trusted. They found a note with the location of the Longbottoms on it."

"What about Frank and Alice?" James asked.

"I don't know," Sirius replied. "Remus will be along if they find out anything."

A few seconds later another pop was heard outside and Remus Lupin came barging in. "James grab Lily and Harry and follow us. Sirius emergency meeting at Hogwarts," Remus said rapidly and James ran upstairs.

"Lily grab Harry and the diaper bag. I'll go grab the emergency bag," James told his wife.

"James what's going on?" Lily asked.

"Remus said there is an emergency meeting at Hogwarts," James replied. "Peter forced Marlene to reveal the location of the Longbottoms and then killed her. We have to go."

Lily just nodded as she ran to Harry's room and grabbed him and the bag and rejoined James in the hall. "Let's go find out what has happened," Lily said.

Lily and James walked down to the living room where Remus and Sirius were sitting. "All set?" Remus asked Lily.

"I suppose so," Lily replied. "Do you know what the meeting is about?"

"I'm afraid I don't," Remus replied hastily. "Now, Sirius will take you and Harry. I will take James."

"Why not the opposite?" James asked.

"No, this is the plan that Dumbledore wanted," Remus responded. "It is either that or we take a port key. I'd rather just hurry and get to the meeting."

"If it is Dumbledore's wish then we will follow it," Lily said and followed Sirius out of the house. Once they got to the spot Lily grabbed his hand and they turned on the spot and vanished with a pop.

"After you Remus," James said following Remus out the door. He turned and locked the door. Once he got beside Remus he took his arm and they too vanished with a pop and ended up at Hogwarts. Sirius and Lily were sitting down and Sirius was playing with Harry.

"Took you two long enough," Sirius said not looking up from his godson.

"Well yeah I had to lock the house up," James said and walked over to them and scooped up Harry in his arms. "Let us go talk to Dumbledore."

James led the group up to the castle and up to Dumbledore's office. Once they arrived at the stone eagle that blocked their way Remus walked over and said, "Chocolate Frog," and the eagle moved to the side opening up a stair well.

"Dumbledore and his sweets," Lily said as she walked through the doorway.

Once the group reached the door at the top of the stairs it opened up. "Greetings James, Lily, Harry, Remus, and Sirius, I wish these were better circumstances," Dumbledore greeted them.

"What happened Dumbledore?" James asked.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom have been murdered," Dumbledore started. "The child is alive and with Augusta. There is some good news out of all of this, Voldemort has disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?" Lily asked.

"I mean he is no longer," Dumbledore explained. "He is not dead, but he has been vaporized as his spell rebound after he cast it on Neville. I have some theories, but I would like some time to figure them out first. Alastor has the Aurors out hunting down the Death Eaters who are still at large. Some of the Order Members are out doing the same. I would say that you will be able to get out and enjoy the fresh air within the coming month or you could go and visit the Weasley's if you want. However for tonight I would like to invite you five to sleep here in the castle. We will hold a full Order meeting tomorrow after lunch. If you wish to stay in Gryffindor tower tonight the password is Snitch. Goodnight Potters and friends."

* * *

_Same Night, in a little cottage outside of London_

"Peter," Marlene greeted the short round man as he entered her hideout. "What brings you here tonight?"

"Just wanted to talk," Peter replied while looking at the floor. "I went to have a drink with Sirius and Remus, but they didn't show up."

"Oh, I'm sorry Peter," Marlene said pulling him into a hug. "Would you like a butterbeer or a glass of Firewhiskey?"

"I'll take the Firewhiskey," Peter replied and followed Marlene to the kitchen. "Mar, Dumbledore wants a report on the Longbottom family."

"Very well," Marlene replied and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write. "What seems to be troubling you, Peter?"

"It just seems like everyone want to abandon me," Peter replied and pulled out his wand. Marlene was to slow to react and Peter yelled, "_Crucio!_"

Marlene screamed in pain and asked, "Peter why are you doing this to me?"

"I need to know the location of Frank and Alice Longbottom if I don't get it then I will die and he will go after James and Lily and I cannot allow that to happen," Peter explained. "The Dark Lord has picked Neville Longbottom as the prophecy child now tell me where they are Secret Keeper!"

"I will never betray my friends and you shouldn't either," Marlene cried as she got hit with another Crucio spell.

"But you must or the Dark Lord will come and get the information himself and that would be bad," Peter pleaded as he cast the curse once more and Marlene passed out from the pain.

After being out for an hour Marlene was awoken by a splash of water to the face and realized she had been tied to a chair. "My dear Marlene, you must tell me where the Longbottom family is located or I will have to find and kill everyone who is dear to you," Peter threatened.

"I will never tell you Pettigrew, you coward," Marlene said before getting hit with the curse once more. "Screw you Pettigrew!"

"Now, now, I suppose there is only one person who can get the information we seek," Peter said as he walked out of the room. He returned a few moments later with a person in a black robe.

"What is it you need Wormtail?" the voice sounded male and sounded familiar to Marlene.

"She will not tell me the information that we need," Peter replied and the man turned towards Marlene and pointed his wand at her.

"Marlene McKinnon," the man said. "It has been a few years. We need to know where the Longbottoms are or we will just break the secret by killing you and the secondary keeper. Which will it be?"

"Fine, I will tell you, but I need to know that at least Frank and Alice will be okay," Marlene begged.

"Our lord only wishes to end the child's life," the man then removed his hood and revealed his slicked back black hair.

"I knew it was you Severus," Marlene said.

"Now where is the Longbottom family located?" Severus asked.

"Number thirteen Privet Drive, Little Whinging," Marlene replied. "Now please spare me. Please! I beg of you spare my life!"

"I'm sorry that I cannot do that," Severus replied. "For if you live then you will tell them and they will run to Dumbledore for safety. I cannot allow the Dark Lord to fail. Finish her off Wormtail and meet me at the manor when you are finished."

"Yes, sir, Severus," Peter said as Severus left the house. "_Avada Kedavra!" _ Marlene's body went limp and Peter walked over to her and cut the ropes from around her wrists and legs and then left the house. Peter turned on the spot and disappeared. When he reappeared it was at Malfoy Manor. He walked through the gate where Severus was waiting for him.

"The job is done?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Peter replied.

"Then let us tell the Dark Lord," Severus said and led Peter into the Manor and into the meeting room where the Death Eaters had been waiting. "My Lord, Wormtail has the information that you seek."

"Tell me Wormtail," Voldemort said from his seat without getting up. "Where is the Longbottom family?"

"Little Whinging, Number Thirteen Privet Drive," Peter replied shaking a little bit. "It is a muggle community. They felt like that was the best place to hide."

"Very well, good work Peter," Voldemort hissed. "Lucius and Bella will be my advance guard tonight. This meeting is dismissed. Everyone go to your homes and listen for word of our success."

The Death Eaters all rose and bowed to their master before leaving the room as they left only two remained, a man with long blond hair and a woman with long curly black hair. "My lord are you ready?" the woman asked.

"I am very ready Bella," Voldemort replied. "Let us leave."

The trio left the room and once outside the manner they turned on the spot and were gone. When they reappeared they were at their destination. "Lucius you and Bella will keep watch out here. I will go in and if they stand aside then they will live if not, I will kill them," Voldemort ordered and Lucius and Bella began to walk around the house.

* * *

_No. 13 Privet Drive, Same night_

"Where is Marlene, Frank?" Alice Longbottom asked while she was feeding Neville.

"I have no idea," Frank told his wife. "If she's not here in thirty minutes then I will send word to Dumbledore."

"Alright," Alice agreed. "I'm going to go put Neville to bed and then we can wait for her together."

"Goodnight my young one," Frank told his son as he kissed his forehead. Alice had taken Neville upstairs when Frank heard noises from outside. 'Oh no,' Frank thought. He looked outside and saw three people standing there in black cloaks. "ALICE HE'S HERE STAY UP THERE WITH NEVILLE!"

Frank sent out a patronus just as the front door to their home was blasted open and a voice spoke, "Well the famous Auror Frank Longbottom. Where is your child?"

"He's not here," Frank lied and then a whimper came from upstairs.

"Why must you lie to me?" Voldemort hissed. "If you hand me the child I will let you and your wife live. If not, I am sorry that I must kill you."

"I will not let you kill my son," Frank said and pulled out his wand.

"Have it your way then," Voldemort hissed and pointed his wand at Frank and said, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Frank's lifeless body fell to the floor and Voldemort walked towards the stairs. Once he was up them he started blasting open every door in order to find the child. Finally on the last one he saw a woman with short black hair standing over a crib.

"Alice Longbottom," Voldemort said. "Stand aside so I can have the child."

"No, you can't have him," Alice cried. "He his mine and I will not allow you to murder him."

"Silly girl, move aside," Voldemort demanded.

Alice turned around and looked at Neville, "Momma loves you Neville, and Papa loves you too. We will always be here for you. Goodbye my sweet. I will not abandon my child not now, not ever. _STUPEFY!" _Alice cried as she sent the spell towards Voldemort. He deflected it easily before getting spells sent at him in quick succession.

"Enough of this," Voldemort yelled and raised his wand and called, "_Avada Kedavra!" _

Alice's body toppled over right in front of Neville's crib. Neville started crying and Voldemort walked over to him. "You are the one who is supposed to stop me," Voldemort spat at the child. "You will never get the chance Neville Longbottom. _Avada Kedavra!"_

The spell back fired and caused an explosion as Lucius and Bellatrix were about to apparate away they were knocked out by Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I don't think we made it on time Shacklebolt," Moody snarled and then he heard the crying of a baby. "Get him out of the house and to Augusta Longbottom's now!"

Kingsley ran into the house and grabbed the child then ran out of the house and apparated to Longbottom Manor. He explained what had happened to Augusta as she asked the questions. They were interrupted by Albus Dumbledore. He sent Kingsley on his way and continued to explain to the elder Longbottom what had happened. After he was done he went back to Hogwarts to prepare for the meeting the following morning.

* * *

_Hogwarts, Great Hall, First of November 1981_

"I have called you all here to announce a temporary end to Voldemort," Dumbledore started the meeting. "I call it temporary as there was no body recovered and he could very well still be out there. The Aurors caught Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange at the scene of the crime and the two are awaiting charges. The crime was that Frank and Alice Longbottom were murdered by Voldemort and something stumped him as he tried to kill the young Mister Neville Longbottom."

"What about his remaining followers?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"The Aurors are hunting them down as we speak," Alastor replied. "We apprehended the Lestrange brothers this morning in Godric's Hallow they were joined by Severus Snape, Barty Crouch Jr., Peter Pettigrew, and Igor Karkaroff. They all await sentencing in Azkaban Prison. The remaining Death Eaters are slowly coming forward, but we are afraid some might take longer to hear the news."

"Very well," Arthur said. "Then can Lily and James be seen by the public yet or are they supposed to still be in hiding?"

"They will remain in hiding until at least the end of the year," Dumbledore explained. "That is one thing I wanted to talk to you about Arthur. Would you and Molly be willing to take in the three Potters until I come with news?"

"Of course we would welcome them," Molly Weasley spoke up from beside her husband. "The more the merrier in my books."

"That's what you always say, Mol," one of the men to her right said.

"Yeah that's why you already have seven kids," the man that was to the right of the first said.

"Fabian and Gideon would you two stuff it, please," Molly scolded and the two stiffened at her glare. "You two are the most annoying brothers in the world. I hope our twins aren't as bad as you two."

"Oh goodness another pair of mischievous twins would not be good at all," Minerva said. "Those two are bad enough."

"We are not," the twins spoke together and everyone laughed.

"Very well are there any other announcements to be made today?" Dumbledore asked the group.

Lily stood up and spoke, "I found out just this morning from Poppy that I am three months pregnant and due in late April."

"Congratulations," everyone shouted. The women came over and hugged Lily and the men went over and gave James a slap on the back.

"If that is all the news then Potters, Prewetts, and Weasley's go to the Burrow, I will bring news of when the Potters can come out of hiding," Dumbledore said and the room emptied fast. The only one left besides Albus was Alastor. "What is bothering you old friend?"

"I want to know when you let the Potters out of hiding," Alastor replied. "I think James would fit in well as an Auror."

"Very well, I think I can arrange that he meet with you at the start of the year," Dumbledore said. "Now I say you best be off before the professors start arriving for us to resume the school year. It has only been two weeks, but I was afraid we'd never get to invite the kids back until after the Holidays. Good luck out there Alastor."

"I will see you in a week with a report Albus," Moody replied and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

_A/N: I know this is a few days early, but I couldn't wait to post it. As many can probably tell, I am American so I won't try to make this sound British as it would be horrible if I tried. Now as this is early, I figured I let you have something extra. So if this chapter gets ten reviews I will post a sneak peak at the next chapter on my profile, but if we can get fifteen then I will release not on that, but the name of every chapter from the first part of this story. I will say that If I get them by Friday then you will get both on Saturday. _

_I'd like to thank those who reviewed the first chapter. Your words are what made writing this chapter easier. _

_The full version of Chapter 3 will be released in two weeks. _

_Until then,_

_AJ_


	3. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff

**I think weekly updates will be starting with this chapter. This chapter is long and is full of time skips. This chapter follows the Potters from their time spent at the Burrow up to when Harry gets his letter to Hogwarts and the Potters join the Weasleys on a shopping trip to Diagon Alley. I got sent a review after last chapter asking about why I chose Privet Drive for where the Longbottoms were hiding. I will just give the simple answer for now. I wanted them in a place that had been described to us and that we are all familiar with. I had multiple ideas, but none of them would end up being good enough for the story. As to another review, yes Neville will have a new style of scar on his forehead. I will not be a lightning bolt, I have a few ideas about it and it just might pop up in this chapter. Another review said to please update sooooooon, so here you got reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

**Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey... Stuff**

_The Burrow, First of November 1981_

The meeting had just ended and the Weasley and Potter families were at the Burrow enjoying a quiet dinner that Molly had cooked up. James and Arthur were talking about muggle items in the shed when they heard a crack from outside. When they got out there they saw Sirius supporting a very injured Remus.

"Sirius what happened?" Arthur asked looking at Remus.

"They attacked the Leaky Cauldron looking for information about Voldy," Sirius replied. "We were enjoying dinner and talking about what to get Harry for Christmas, when suddenly the door was blasted open and spells were flying everywhere. One of them hit Remus with some spell knocked him out. We managed to hold them long enough for the Aurors to arrive. The attack was led by Marcus Nott and Vincent Crabbe II. I hope that we can finish all of this fighting before someone else ends up dead."

"Does Albus know what happened?" James asked.

"He popped in with Mad-eye," Remus replied weakly. "Do you think Molly can fix this?"

"Yes," Arthur replied leading them into the house where Molly and Lily were talking.

"Oh for Merlin's sake what happened?" Molly asked.

"They were attacked that the Leaky Cauldron," Arthur replied.

"Sit down Remus," Molly said gesturing towards a chair while she grabbed some potions and a medical book. "Now you need to drink this for the fractured knee. This one is for magical energy you used up. Then I suggest this for right before bed."

Molly handed him three potions and sent him to the study to wait for Sirius to take him home. After about ten minutes Sirius bid them farewell and took Remus to Grimmauld Place for the evening. The rest of the week went by quietly on the news front some more minor Death Eaters had been caught. That all changed on the night of November 13th.

* * *

_The Burrow, the 13th of November_

Molly was sitting in the study watching the children play Bill and Charlie were playing chess while Percy was trying to read a book. The twins were trying to take the book away from Percy. Ron was playing with Harry; While Ginny was sleeping in her mother's arms. Lily then walked into the room and whispered to Molly, "Arthur and James need to have a word with you. I'll watch the kids."

Molly handed Ginny to Lily and headed to the kitchen where Arthur and James were talking to Sirius, Remus, and Albus.

"When did you three get here?" Molly asked.

"We got here just before Lily was sent after you," Sirius replied. "Albus has put up a silencing charm on the room as we have some news to report."

Molly turned to look at Albus and asked, "What's going on Albus?"

"It is best that you sit down," Dumbledore replied pointing to a chair. As Molly sat he continued, "Last night while on patrol, Fabian and Gideon Prewett were attacked and murdered. Their attackers were found at the scene and were apprehended. Mulciber and Dolohov were the ones who led the assault. I am deeply sorry Molly."

Molly was crying more than she had ever known was possible. Arthur was sitting there comforting his wife. After a few minutes Arthur then led her to their bedroom and put her to bed. Once he returned Alastor Moody came through the floo. "All of Voldemort's Lieutenants have been charged with treason and will be submitted to the Dementor's kiss as soon as they arrive at Azkaban. The Potters should be safe to return home by the end of the month," Alastor said then left as soon as he was done.

"Go and rest I feel like we should celebrate this news soon," Albus said. "I bid you all farewell."

* * *

_The Burrow, the 30th of November_

After the news of her brother's deaths Molly had hardly come out of her bedroom and spent most of the time looking through photo albums. After a couple of weeks grieving she decided that she was needed within the house and came out on November 30th to cook a going away feast for the Potter family. James, Lily, and Harry had been staying with the Weasley family for the past month and they had become part of the family in that short time. Molly walked down the stairs and heard noise from the kitchen and walked in to find Andromeda Tonks and Lily both starting dinner. "Neither one of you should be here cooking," Molly said as she pulled on an apron and rolled up her sleeves. "This is my home and I will cook the dinner for tonight."

"I am deeply sorry for your loss Molly," Andromeda said as she stepped aside.

"I am too, I wish they were here today, but at least they went out fighting," Molly replied and began to wave her wand around and the kitchen began to come alive. "How about you two go and get the boys ready and I'll finish this all up?"

"Great idea," Lily replied and walked out of the kitchen. "Andromeda, you check the house and I'll check outside. Remind them to wash up."

"Right," Andromeda said and walked up the stairs.

Lily went right out the door and started looking around the orchard when she heard laughing coming from the shed. She walked to the door and heard Arthur, James, Remus, and Sirius all talking about some muggle items; she walked in and said, "Boys, dinner is ready. Make sure you watch up Molly is working her behind off to make it perfect."

"Did you say Molly was up and cooking?" Arthur asked.

"Yes and yes," Lily smiled. "She was in a much better mood today. James before you go up could we talk please?"

"Sure thing Lils," James replied telling the others to go to the house without him. "What's up Lily?"

"I am four months pregnant James," Lily replied beaming. "This is our second child. I just want to talk to you about the baby and where we would live once they are born."

"It is up to you, Lily," James started. "We can go back to Godric's Hallow or we can go to Potter Manor, where I grew up. If you want a third option then we can buy another home wherever you want."

"Can we visit the Manor first?" Lily asked her husband.

"Of course I'll take you and Harry there in the morning," James replied. "We can stay tonight at Godric's Hallow and then after breakfast we can leave. If that is okay with you?"

"Sounds like a date," Lily replied and kissed him on the lips. She broke the kiss and led him to the house to join the others for dinner.

After dinner the Potter family bid their farewell to the Weasley's and flooed to their home in Godric's Hallow.

_Potter Household, Godric's Hallow 1st of December 1981_

"James breakfast is ready," Lily called up the stairs. "Hurry up James! Harry and I have already eaten and are ready to leave!"

"Coming," James called back as he ran down the stairs. He ran passed Lily and once he realized that he did he turned around and walked up to her and kissed her. "Good morning Lily. Good morning Harry." He scooped up Harry and walked into the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast. Once he was done he ran upstairs and got in the shower. After he finished he got dressed and met Lily and Harry down in the living room. "Are you ready to see how Harry likes the Manor?"

Lily nodded as James turned the fire in the fireplace green. "I'll go first to see if it is trapped. Wait five minutes and then come through," James said as he stepped into the fireplace. "Potter Manor," he said throwing some floo powder into the flames and he disappeared.

When James stepped out of the fireplace at Potter Manor he noticed that it was clean and smelled just as he had remembered. He jumped when he heard a pop from his right and a voice say, "Master James you came home. We is happy that you are here, but where is the Mistress and the little Master that you told us about?"

"Eve," James started. "They are following me soon. I just came through to make sure the house was safe for them to come see it. Where are the rest of the house elves?"

"They be in the kitchens awaiting orders for what to fix for lunch," Eve replied and as she did the fireplace burst to life and two figures stepped out, one with straight ginger hair and the one in her arms with messy black hair.

"Eve, I'd like to introduce you to Mistress Lily and Master Harry," James told the elf. "Tell the team that we would like to have lunch at twelve in the small dining room."

"Right away Master James," Eve said with a bow and then disappeared to the kitchens.

"How many house elves are here?" Lily asked.

"Last time I count there were about ten to fifteen," James replied. "They kept the Manor in top shape too. What do you think Lily? Do you think our family will do well here?"

"I think so," Lily replied. "There are enough rooms that we could host the Weasley's if we wanted and Harry and his siblings can have friends over during the holidays if they like. When can we move in?"

"How about we send about five elves over to the house and have them bring all of our belongings over and then tomorrow I can meet with Gringotts and a Realtor and put the house in Godric's Hallow up for sale?" James suggested.

"That's great," Lily replied with a hug and kiss to which little Harry made a gagging noise.

* * *

_St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital, 15th of April 1982_

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed at her husband who happened to be right next to her. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

"Lily, you know full well that the healers can make this painless for you," James replied trying to remain calm. "You were the one who said that after last time you would use the potions, but here you are not drinking them."

"FINE GET ME A DAMMED POTION THEN!" Lily shouted again and James went and got a healer from the hallway to administrate the potions.

"Mrs. Potter once you take this the rest of the process will speed up and the baby should be born in roughly one and a half hours. Does that sound okay to you?" the healer asked to which Lily nodded and the healer handed her a potion. An hour and fifteen minutes later James and Lily welcomed Ashley Lillian Potter to the world. The following morning James took Lily and Ashley home so that he could introduce Ashley to her brother Harry.

* * *

_Potter Manor, 20th of July 1991_

The Potter family was having a nice breakfast when suddenly a big brown owl came flying into the dining room carrying an envelope. The owl dropped the letter in front of Harry and flew off. Harry picked it up and read the front out loud,

_Mr. Harry James Potter_

_The Second Largest Bedroom_

_Potter Manor_

_Just outside Godric's Hollow, England_

"Mom, it's my letter to Hogwarts," Harry exclaimed. "That means we get to go to Diagon Alley right?"

"We can go after you read your letter and finish your breakfast, dear," Lily replied smiling at her oldest son.

"Congrats Harry," Ashley said from his right. "I can't believe you are going to be leaving us. Who am I going to play with if you aren't here?"

"You could always play with the twins," Harry replied. "Isn't that right Jacob?"

"Yeah sis you can play with me Mark all you want," Jacob replied. Jacob and Marcus Potter were born on Halloween in 1983. They were mischievous and were always trying to prank their older siblings and parents. Lily claimed that they had spent way too much time with the Weasley Twins.

"Go on Harry read the letter," James encouraged his oldest son as his other three children began arguing about something.

Harry opened the letter and read out loud,

_"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwomp, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

Harry then started reading the list of books and equipment that he would need.

_"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_UNIFORM_

_First Year Students will require:_

_1. __Three sets of plain work robes (Black)__2. __One plain (Black) pointed hat, for day wear__3. __One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)__4. __One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags. _

_COURSE BOOKS_

_Each Student should have a copy of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 Set glass or crystal phials _

_1 Telescope_

_1 Set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus _

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

That's a lot of stuff," Harry said. "Can we go today to get it all?"

"Yes after you four get cleaned up and dressed," Lily replied and the four children ran out of the room and to their respected bedrooms. Harry got his clothes and headed into his bathroom to shower. After everyone was showered and dressed they headed off to Diagon Alley to do their shopping. Once they arrived they saw a mob of gingers heading towards Gringotts bank.

James led his family in the same direction once they were there he and Harry went to the vault for some money while Lily went up the Weasley family and started talking with them. "Harry, are you ready to go down to your vault?" James asked and Harry just nodded. Harry had been to Gringotts with his parents before, but usually he just sits in the lobby with his mother while his father goes down and gets the money.

A short goblin by the name of Griphook led Harry and James down to the vault carts. As they were seated the goblin pulled a lever and the cart took off. Harry felt like he was going to vomit as the cart sped its way deeper and deeper in to a cavern.

"Vault 687," Griphook said as they stopped. "Owner Harry James Potter established in July 1980 by his parents James and Lily Potter."

Griphook walked to the door put the key in and it opened. Harry knew his family was well off, but he never knew how well off until he saw the fraction that stood before him. "This is just a trust fund until you are seventeen," James told his son. "Once you reach seventeen you will be able to enter the Potter Family Vault."

Harry walked in and grabbed a pouch full of money and headed out. When they reached the surface Lily informed them that they would shop with the Weasley's as Ron had received his letter that morning as well. Once they were halfway finished with the shopping they had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron then headed back out to grab the last few things on the list.

"James, why don't you take Harry and Ron to Olivander's while Molly and I grab the books," Lily suggested. "Once we are done we can stop by the pet store and let Harry pick out an owl."

"Sounds good," James agreed and led the boys to the wand shop. As they walked in an older man walked down the stairs.

"James Potter, Mahogany with Dragon Heartstring eleven inches," the man greeted and James nodded. "This must be Harry; I have an idea for your wand."

The man walked to the back of the front desk and grabbed a wand. Harry picked it up and waved it and a light emitted from it, "That wand has chosen you. Ash wood with Dragon Heartstring as the core, eleven and three quarter inches, very pliable, and perfect for transfiguration as is your fathers, that would be five galleons," Olivander said taking the wand back and putting it in its box before handing it back to Harry. He then turned to Ron, "Ronald Weasley, I have been waiting for you as well. Your family is very loyal so you will naturally need a loyal wand. I suggest this." Olivander handed Ron the wand.

Ron gave it a wave and busted a vase from behind the desk. Olivander then mumbled something to himself and grabbed another wand, "Willow wood, unicorn hair core, fourteen inches in length reasonably springy an all around good wand."

Ron grabbed it and a light emitted from the end. "Very good, another five galleons please," Olivander said pleased with himself. James grabbed ten galleons and handed them to Mr. Olivander and led the boys out of the shop. The trio then walked down the street when they heard Lily yell their names. They walked into the shop where she was and Harry started looking at all the Owls that they had. As he walked around a snowy white owl stood out to him.

"I want this one mom," Harry said pointing to the owl. "She's beautiful."

"We'll take the snowy owl in the corner," James said to the man at the front desk.

"Very well," the man said. "That would be fifteen galleons, but if you pay twenty five you get a bag of food and a gold cage."

Harry then dug out twenty five galleons and paid the man. "I'm going to name her Hedwig," Harry said looking at his new pet.

After buying the owl the Potter and Weasley families went their separate ways. After returning home they all sat down for a nice dinner before going up to bed.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it was a pain. I said at the top that weekly uploads will start with this chapter and that still holds true. Starting this Friday a new chapter for this story with be uploaded. That also means that Chapter 4 A Place of Wonders comes out on Friday. So yay for two chapters this week. Now, I have also recently gotten into early development of the next book which will contain Harry's Third-Fifth years at Hogwarts. So, I want to ask you who you would like to see Harry paired up with? Do you want this to be a Hinny story or Harry/Hermione story or any other ship you want I would even be willing to make him have a relationship with an OC. Now the only rule is that I will not write Drarry. Not because I'm prejudice, but because I'm just not a fan of Draco. _

_Until next time,_

_AJ Potter_


	4. A Wonderful Place

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I really wanted to make it longer, but after reading it multiple times I figured that this chapter should only be about the journey and the sorting at Hogwarts. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Place of Wonders

The next month for both the Weasley and Potter families flew by as they prepared both Ron and Harry to attend Hogwarts for the first time. During the month they celebrated Ginny Weasley turning ten, Harry read all of _Hogwarts, A History, _Harry also had an understanding in what he would be learning his first year, the families also play a few games of Quidditch, and also spent some time with Neville and his grandmother.

At the end of August the families spent a couple of days in London at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus who were rather happy to have them stay there. The last few days seemed to fly by especially for Lily who was about to send her first born off to Hogwarts for the first time. On the morning of September first James was the first Potter awake and he went down the stairs to where Harry was sleeping to see if was nervous.

"Harry," James said as he knocked on the door. "Come on kiddo, open up Molly probably almost has breakfast done."

"Morning dad," Harry said as he opened the door. "Is mom up yet?"

"Not yet, but she is still rather anxious about you leaving," James replied. "You know her though always worrying about us. Are you nervous?"

"I'm more nervous about the sorting ceremony than actually going to Hogwarts," Harry replied. "I've wanted to go to Hogwarts for my whole life and to actually be able to go now is amazing, I just don't know what house I'll be in."

"We will be proud of you whichever house you go to," James reassured his son. "No matter what house you are in, you will still be our son. I could care less if you are in Slytherin or Gryffindor or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, as long as you enjoy you classes and make friends and you are happy, then your mother and I will still love you."

"Thanks dad," Harry replied with a smile. "Let's go eat. I still have a couple of things to pack."

"Sure thing," James agreed and led his oldest down the stairs to the dining room where Molly had already started setting the table. After the two Potter males had sat down the sound of a storm rushed down the stairs and five Weasleys and three Potters came bursting into the dining room. As they sat they greeted Molly, James, and Harry before they could start eating Lily came walking into the kitchen immersed in conversation with Remus and Sirius about a new law that had been signed by the Minister of Magic. When they noticed that everyone was staring at them they sat down and Molly started passing around food.

"As soon as you are all done eating, I want you all to go and make sure you have everything packed and then place your trunks outside your door," Molly started. "We will be by to grab them and get them ready for the trip. Arthur should be back soon with the cars so that we can make it to the platform in time."

After the kids ate, the school aged kids left the table and went back to their rooms to finish packing and take showers and get dressed for the day. Once Harry got back to his room he packed the last of his books and the homework that he was doing into the trunk and set it outside his door. He then started packing his backpack that he would be taking his school robes and his copy of _Hogwarts, A History _and of course some money for the snack trolley that his dad and Uncle Sirius told him all about. Once that was packed he set Hedwig out in the hall just to find that his trunk was already gone.

"Hey, pup," Harry turned hearing a voice coming from behind him. "Do you want me to take Hedwig and your pack downstairs?"

"Thanks Uncle Sirius," Harry replied handing him the cage and bag. "Do you know where Ash is?"

"She's in her room with Ginny," Sirius replied. Just as Harry was about to thank his Godfather a loud explosion came from the next floor up and he and Sirius both took off in a dead sprint up the stairs as did the rest of the household. When they arrived at a door that had been blasted open they couldn't see anyone in there until they saw two pairs of hazel globes and white teeth shining from the corner.

"That was awesome," one of the sets of mouths said. "I hope we didn't scare any-"

"MARCUS ALEXANDER AND JACOB RILEY POTTER YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED," Lily yelled at her twins.

"But mom," Jacob tried to say, but was glared at. If looks could kill Jacob and Marcus would be about twenty feet under the ground.

"Where did you get whatever this was?" Lily asked and Marcus pointed at Fred and George who both made to run but were caught by the backs of their shirts by Molly.

"You two are in so my trouble," Molly scorned. "If you put one toe out of line this school year I will let Filch have his choice of punishment on you. Teaching Harry or Ron is one thing, but teaching two eight year olds is just horrible. Now off you two go and finish packing your stuff needs to be by the front door in ten minutes."

The twins then ran to their rooms and finished their packing in record time. Lily had pulled out her wand after they ran off and with a flick of it had the Potter twins room cleaned up. "Now you two go get showered we are leaving in fifteen minutes," James said. "Anymore funny business and I'll have the Aurors come take you to Azkaban." The twins' faces went white as they ran off to two bathrooms to shower.

"You wouldn't really take them to Azkaban would you dad?" Ashley asked her father.

"No, dear," James replied. "I would however take them with me to work for the next few months and make them do paperwork, which I think I'd take Azkaban over doing paperwork any day."

After everyone was ready they were ordered down into the entrance hall. "Harry and Ron you will be in the first car along with Lily, James, Marcus, Jacob and Sirius. Fred and George you will be in the second car with Ashley, Ginny, and your father. Percy will be in the last car with myself and Remus," Molly ordered and then led them out to the cars. After they were all loaded they headed off to Platform 9 3/4. Once they arrived at King's Cross they were led to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and were led through that by the older children. Once everyone was through they all said their goodbyes and hugged each other they the school aged kids boarded the train.

After they boarded Harry and Ron went in a separate direction than the rest of the Weasleys. Harry found an empty compartment and went in and sat down followed by Ron. As the train was about to leave Neville Longbottom walked into their compartment, "Hey guys, are you ready to get to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," Harry and Ron replied at once.

"Me too," Neville said. "What house do you guys think you'll be in?"

"My whole family has been in Gryffindor so I would say that it wouldn't surprise me if that is where I go," Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"I have both Gryffindor and Slytherin in my family, but if I had to choose I'd like Gryffindor better," Harry replied with a smile.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor that's where both my parents were and my gran," Neville said.

"I know Ron hasn't, but have you read any of your books Neville?" Harry asked.

"I glanced through them," Neville replied. "I just don't like reading that much. I know I'll have to do it, but it is just so boring."

"I'm hurt," Harry said feigning sadness. "I think I'll just have to find two new friends to replace you two with. Someone who has at least read a book would be nice."

Just then a girl with bushy brown hair popped her head in the door. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger," she said. "I was wondering if you had happened to see a cat running around a girl name Susan has lost it."

"No, but we will keep an eye out," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter by the way and this is my friend Ron Weasley and my other friend Neville Long-"

"Longbottom," Hermione interrupted. "I've read about you in _Hogwarts, A History. _It's my favorite book that I got so far."

"Mine too," Harry replied. "Probably some of the most fascinating literature that I've ever read well besides _The Tales of Beadle and Bard, _that has some of my all time favorite stories that mom used to read me."

Just then an older lady pushing a trolley strolled up to the door, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

"We'll take four of everything except for chocolate frogs and make that two a piece," Harry said handing her some money. After she had passed everything out and the group talked about some things Hermione suggested that they get changed into robes so she left and headed back to her original compartment to change as the boys did in their compartment.

Once they arrived at the station a voice sounded throughout the train, "All students's please leave all belongings on the train they will be taken up to the castle for you. Enjoy your year at Hogwarts."

"Firs' Years' follow me," A voice said from the front of the train. "Firs' years' over here please. Now, my name is Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I'm here to take you up to the castle. Now, just follow me and remember only three to a boat."

As the students followed Hagrid to the boats a lot of audible gasps were heard as they started to see the tips of the castle. "'Member to keep your hands and arms in the boats at all times," Hagrid said as he boarded a boat all to himself. As he did he said, "Off we get to Hogwarts." The boats then started moving on their own all the way to the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Hagrid said as the whole castle came into view and gasps were heard from every boat.

As the students disembarked Hagrid began leading them up the staircase and into the entrance hall. "Professor McGonagall, the firs' years'," Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid you may join the feast now," McGonagall said and he headed towards a big set of doors straight in front of them. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for those of you who do not know there are four houses at the school those are: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, I am Professor McGonagall. I teach transfiguration and I am the Head of Gryffindor House. At Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points while any rule breaking will lose points. The sorting ceremony is about to begin. Wait here while I see if they are ready for us."

"It's true then, what they were saying on the train," a boy with bright white hair said. "Neville Longbottom has come to Hogwarts. You'll need friends to get you through school. I can help you there, names Draco Malfoy." The boy extended his hand towards Neville while Ron started laughing. "Think my names funny do you," Draco said. "Red hair and a hand me down robe you must be a Weasley."

"Back off Malfoy," Harry said.

"Messy black hair and glasses," Draco started. "You must be a Potter. At least your name still has respect and money."

Harry was about to hit Draco in the face when Professor McGonagall came back up and said, "They are ready for you." She led them through the giant doors and down the center of the Great Hall that had four long tables where all the students sat and a long table at the front where the staff was sitting. Once they got to the front the spread out so they could hear McGonagall clearly. She began, "Now when I call you name you will come up and sit on the stool. I will place the hat upon your head and then it will sort you. First name is Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled.

Harry lost interest until Hermione went up, "Granger, Hermione!" McGonagall had called.

After a few moments the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" and Hermione went over to their table.

The next name Harry listened for was Neville once his name was called the whole hall went silent. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and the Gryffindor table exploded with cheering.

A few names later Draco Malfoy went up the hat had barely touched his head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry waited until his name was called when he went up he sat on the stool and put on the hat, "_A Potter, full of courage, but also a knack for learning. Potter's are nearly always in Gryffindor, but that won't do for you. Your friends will need you to be the smartest you can be so better be, RAVENCLAW!"_

The Ravenclaw table cheered as the new member walked over and sat next to Hermione. The next name Harry listened for was Ron the hat was only on his head for a few seconds when it shouted that he would be in Gryffindor like all his family before him. "Attention please, the headmaster would like to say a few words before we eat," McGonagall said and the Headmaster stood up.

"Pip, pip, a doodley, do," Dumbledore said and food appeared in front of the students. After they ate their fill and talked to one another the Headmaster stood again and started, "First off to all first years welcome to Hogwarts and to all returning Welcome back. I have a few start of term notices to announce before you all go to bed. First, the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students who do not wish to die a painful death. Secondly our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the left side is out of bounds to all students. Thirdly Quidditch tryouts will be the second week of classes all students who are interested please see your captain or head of house before then. Now, prefects please lead the first years to bed. Goodnight to you all!"

* * *

_A/N: I know this is not really too short, but I wrote more than I wanted about their time at Grimmauld Place. Now, I know a lot of you are probably wondering why Hermione and Harry are in Ravenclaw well the natural answer is because they are both bookworms and will help Neville out a lot more if they are both super smart. As for the responses I got from last chapter's question. The pairing is still being figured out, but I think I'm leaning towards Harry/Hermione while having Ron get with Ashley(Harry's Little sister) and Neville ending up with Ginny. I think it will work out better that way.  
_

_This chapters question is a fun one, if you were to chose between having a pet Owl or a pet cat which would you chose and why?_

_Optional question: Do you think Harry should play seeker still or chaser for Ravenclaw?_

_Until Next Friday,_

_AJ Potter_


	5. Final Update

**Greetings everyone,**

**It is with great sadness that I must announce that myself(Aaron) and MO(Matt) will no longer be writing for this site. For the past three weeks we have been discussing it and feel that it is in our best interest to step aside and let someone else take the reigns of our stories. The first stories we'd like to get adopted are ****_Thinking of the Future and Harry Potter and the Life He Never Had. _****After those two are picked up by writers we pick then ****_Protectors of the Hearth, The God of Time and Heroes, and _****any other story on our page will be up for adoption. **

**If you feel like you are up to the challenges of any of our stories please PM us and write a short summary of how you would continue the story. The only stipulation with adopting from us is that you must have a story on here that we can read and then if we like it and your summary then we will contact you. **

**The best news coming from all of this is that as we leave writing here we venture off to a new world of being able to write our own stories with our original characters. We already have started writing our first book and we are hoping to get the rough draft done and sent out to possible publishers by the end of Summer. **

**Thank you all for being supportive,**

**Signing off for the last time,**

**AJ and MO Potter**


End file.
